


Birth

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Women Being Awesome, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macey doesn't want anyone else getting hurt ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbird/gifts).



Mom says she reads too many comic books. Dad disapproves but won't stop her. He doesn't want her to get hurt. Macey doesn't want anyone else getting hurt ever again.

Learning how to build the systems she needs has been a challenge. She navigates the ins and outs of her computer engineering classes with everyone around her condescending to her disability. She ignores the stares until she completes her rig.

She's spent the last ten years researching everything possible about demons. Today Macey fights back with electron and key. She dons her headset and connects.

"Witness One, this is Oracle."


End file.
